Taste you forever
by hp-girl1
Summary: Draco is obsessed with Harry. Harry doesn't like this much.
1. Default Chapter

NOOO!!!!! The staff took my story down and I don't know why. I am so sad. Well anyways, I'm going to post the 4 chapters again. I hope they don't take it down again. I'll cry if they do. 

Ok, thank you to those of you that reviewed this story when it was up. I hope you all take the time to review again. I'll have the 5th chapter up soon after these.

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I assure you that I wouldn't be on here writing fan fiction about them. J.K would probably have a heart attack if she knew what I did to them half the time. But my mind works in weird ways.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I watch you from across the room. You're with those _friends_ of yours. I see how they're treating you. How they've been treating since they've been _together_. Mudblood and the Weasle. A perfect match if I say so myself. 

You just sit there picking at your food. What you don't know is that I've been watching you for quite a while now. I know your every move. I can see what you're feeling. When you study someone long enough, they're easy to read. 

Sadness. That's what's on your face right now. I don't know why you worry over those losers. I don't know why you still stick around them. I wouldn't. They're not worth your pain you know.

I think I've developed quite the obsession over you. You're pretty much all I think about now. Instead of paying attention in my classes, I stare at you. I think of you. I've often wondered what you taste like. Would your lips be warm or cold?

See, I know your secret. But only because I've been watching you for about 2 years now. I see the way you look at other guys. Oh yeah, the way you're supposed to look at girls. When I first realized this, I was so happy. Harry Potter, the one person that I'm obsessed with, is gay. But there's no hope for me. You hate me and I hate you. That's the way it's supposed to be.

Damn. You've caught me staring, just like you often do. I wonder if you suspect anything. You usually glare at me when you catch me. But now, you're not. Your expression is soft. You look away and then you leave the room.

I look around to make sure that no one is watching. I have to follow you. You're my world.

I find you quickly. You're too predictable. 

"Potter." I say.

You turn to look at me. You look tired. Very tired. "Do you want something?"

I had the urge to smile just then but I forced the feeling away. "Well. You looked at me funny and then you left. You didn't expect me to not follow did you?"

"Whatever Malfoy. Just whatever. I want to know something." You pause. "Why do you stare at me the way you do?"

"Ah easy enough to answer. You amaze me." I really wish that I could read your mind. The look you're giving me clearly states that you want to hit me or do some other type of bodily harm.

"Amaze you? Don't give me that shit."

I walk towards you and you back away. Ha, there's a wall there. You have nowhere to go now. You reach out to push me away but I grab your wrists and pin them against the wall above your head. I press my body against yours. Now you're stuck.

I bring my face about an inch away from yours. "Yes Potter, you amaze me." I flick my tongue out and it barely touches your bottom lip. You turn your head to the side.

"Get off me." Of course I'm not going to listen to you. I kiss you. Hard. I can feel you trying to resist me so I push my body harder into yours. I force my tongue into your mouth. Somehow, your foot made it's way to my crotch. The kiss was broken.

"What the fuck was that?" You're yelling at me.

I can barely catch my breath. You sure kicked me hard. I look up at you with pleading eyes. "I need you. And you need me." I whisper.

You glare at me for a few seconds before your fist comes crashing down on my jaw. I take a couple of steps back in shock. I bring my hands to my face and gape at you.

"I don't need you. I need you like I need a broken neck." You look so mad. What did I say to make you so mad? You turn from me.

"Please don't go." My voice is barely above a whisper.

I have your attention now. But the look you're giving me sends a piercing pain through my chest. You walk over o me and slam me against the wall hard. Through gritted teeth you say, "If you ever do anything like that again, I will tear you into pieces." You let me go and you quickly leave me.

I can't stop the tears. They're running down my face and onto my robes. You've broken my heart along with my jaw. 

Oh, how I hate to love you. Or do I love to hate you?

But I smile. Your lips were soft and warm. And you tasted of a mint. I touch my lips softly. I will never kiss anyone else again. I want to taste you forever. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Let me know what you think. I'm still sad from this getting erased. All my reviews are gone. *sniffle*


	2. The fine line between love and hate

YAY!! The second chapter. I'm still not getting as many reviews as I had before. L I'm so sad. Please let me know what you think. If you like it, please review. If you don't like it, please review. 

I do not own the characters from Harry Potter. If I did, I assure you that I wouldn't be on here writing fan fiction about them. J.K would probably have a heart attack if she knew what I did to them half the time. My mind works in weird ways. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I've lost track of time since that day I kissed you. Since you hit me. Since you broke my heart. I can't help but think that it was all worth it for that one kiss. I'll never forget the warmth of your lips. The way you tasted. I lick my own lips just thinking about you.

Why do you have to be so foolish? I can teach you to love me. I can make you want me. All you have to do is give me a chance. You wouldn't even hear me out. I need you. Those were the exact words that I said to you. And you wouldn't listen. You hate me.

I still watch you. I still know your every move.

You've been awfully friendly with that _Ginny._ I see you whispering in her ear. I see you brushing up against her. Why? Why her and not me? I thought I knew everything about you. I thought that you were gay. I guess I was wrong. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Ah, I ran into you. Oops. My bad. Oh, the look you're giving me doesn't look very nice. Tsk tsk Harry. Haven't you any manners? 

"Potter."

"Malfoy." You spit my name out like it's something dirty. Like it's something that doesn't deserve to be on that precious tongue of yours. 

"Where's your little _girlfriend_?" I give you my trademark sneer. 

"That's none of your business now is it?" You start to walk off. Oh no no. I reach out and grab your arm. You jerk away. I know that my touch doesn't burn. Do I disgust you that much? "What is it?" Your voice is of ice. I cringe.

"Why do you treat me this way?" I have to ask. I have to know the answer.

Your voice gets low. Very low. "And how do I treat you? Like vermin? Well, has it dawned on you that I treat you that way because that's all you are? Think about it Malfoy. You're nothing. Absolutely nothing." You give me a very unfriendly smile.

Now you walk away. This time I don't try to stop you. I just let you go. Why do you, of all the people out there, have to be my obsession? Why? I don't understand. 

I could give you so much more than that red headed idiot could. So so much more. I could give you the world if you wanted it. I wish I could make you see. I wish I could get you into my world. I want you. I need you. 

I lean against the wall and I watch you. You're with Ginny again. "Oh god." My face is getting hot and my legs are starting to shake. I hope I just imagined that. I hope you just didn't kiss her. Oh you did. And now you're doing it again. Why do you hurt me like this? 

The tears are stinging my eyes. No, I will not let you make me cry again. Never. I can't take my eyes off you. Your arms are around _her_. 

I get control of my legs and start walking towards you. Now I'm running. I throw that filthy girl away from you and then I slam my fist in your stomach. You fall to your knees gasping for breath. My lips curl into a little smile. I look you in the eyes and then I hit you. I hit you the way you hit me that day.

I turn and I run. I run fast. I have to get away from your pained face. What did I do? Oh god, what did I do? But you deserved it. No one else is good enough for you. I'm the only one deserving enough. 

I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.

Oh who am I fooling? I love you. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm glad that one's done. Let me know if I should post the other chapters. Thank you to the people that reviews. 


	3. Nothing to me

I got some reviews for the last chapter! YAY! Um, anyway, I'm trying to post a chapter a day but I'm getting anxious so I'm posting two today. Wow I know. So just let me know what you think.

This one is from Harry's POV. So it might be a little different than the previous chapters. Enjoy. J 

I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. If I did, I assure you that I wouldn't be on here writing fan fiction about them. J.K would probably have a heart attack if she knew what I did to them sometimes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You hit me. You little prick, you hit me. I have blood running down my face and now you're running. You're running like a coward. 

I don't understand you. I mean, you must have serious problems or something. You're insulting me one minute then the next you kiss me. Now this. What's wrong with you? 

Don't you understand that I hate you? I mean, I seriously hate you. When I first met you, I disliked you. But after the years of being tormented by you, I hate you more than anything else in this world. I didn't know it was possible, but I hate you more now. 

I'm going to find you. I don't know where stupid assholes go though. Ah, there you are. Why are you sitting in that corner? Are you crying? Ha, you are. This is something that I never thought I'd see. The great Draco Malfoy crying in a corner crying like a little baby girl.

"Malfoy." What a stupid name. You look up at me. You actually look scared. Why? "You hit me." I'm pretty good at stating the obvious.

"Yes I did." Your voice is quiet. 

"And then you ran like the little idiot you are." Again with the obvious stating. 

"Please don't."

"Don't what?"

You look really pathetic now. I should feel sorry for you. If it was anyone else, I would leave them alone. But you….I can't. This is priceless. "Don't treat me like this." I can barely hear you. Can't you speak up?

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy. I treat you the way you deserve to be treated. You've always acted awful to me. I will always act that way to you."

Your eyes. They're full of tears. You're actually making me feel sorry for you. No, I won't. Still, I can barely hear you. "I love you. I need you. You're my world." You're standing up. Why are you walking towards me? I back away of course. I don't want you to touch me again. "Please. I need you."

"No. Get away. I just want to get something straight with you before I leave." I pause to make sure you've stopped moving. "I don't want you to touch me ever again. That means don't get me in a dark corner somewhere and kiss me. I'm keeping to what I said. I will tear you into pieces if you try that shit with me again."

You're just looking at me. Just standing there staring. Why? You are so weird. 

"Harry." You just said my name. It sounds so wrong coming from your mouth. "Don't leave."

Can't you take a hint? I don't want to be around you. You disgust me. I don't even want to look at you. You're moving again. "Stop right now." My voice is so sharp it could cut right through you. It made you stop. "I'm not telling you again. Don't try to touch me in anyway unless you're wanting a fight because that's the only thing that you're going to get from me."

"Harry, honey?" Ginny. I turn to her but not before I get a glance at your face. You look like you could kill her. I fear that if I wasn't here, you would. You're that deranged. "You're bleeding." She's looking at you now. "Did _he_ do it?" She never took her eyes off you. 

"Don't worry about it. Let's go babe." I put my arm around her waist and started to walk away, not bothering to look at you. I knew what I'd see. Your pathetic face.

"Harry please don't go." I'm not stopping. "Harry." You're pleading with me but I'm not looking back. I won't. "Harry. Harry." You never stop saying my name. Finally I can breath when your voice stops taunting me. 

You're nothing to me. Nothing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ah, there's another chapter. I can continue on like this or I can make Harry change his feelings towards Draco. Let me know what you think in a review so I can get to work. J Oh, I know that Harry may seem like a major ass but you have to keep in mind that he's supposed to hate Draco. You're not really civil to someone that you've hated for so long.


	4. Confused

Avril's worst nightmare: Hun, this is just a story. There's no need getting worked up about it. I'm not implying that the characters are really gay, although J.K has never specified their sexualities. Again, I'll say that this is JUST a story. 

Um, this one is from Harry's POV again. I have a few ideas for this story but I'm taking suggestions. So if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know what they are. Thanks. Please review.

I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. If I did, I assure you that I wouldn't be on here writing fan fiction about them. J.K would probably have a heart attack if she knew what I did to them half the time. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Damn you Malfoy. Damn you. Why do you have to make my life so complicated? Why? Everything was so simple before you pulled that shit on me. Now Ginny won't quit asking questions. _Are you queer with him? Don't you love me? _Fuck the questions. 

"Watch it Potter." Ah, you're acting like your normal self at least. Oh, and I see you're with those 'friends' of yours. "You're in our way." You don't have your usual smirk on your face today. Is something wrong? I can't help but smile.

"Why hello _Draco_." Did I just see you shudder? Yes I do believe I did. I smile again. I can't help it. It's so fun to play with you. 

"Harry, I've been looking everywhere for you." Ginny. She always seems to come along at just the right time doesn't she? My smile gets bigger when I see your face. Oh you hate her. You hate her so much you can't stand it. She glares at you. Ha, she hates you just as much. She works her way into my arms. I never take my eyes off your face. You look so different right now. There is no sign of hate in your eyes. Do you always look at me that way? Or is this just the first time I've noticed?

You finally speak. "You should get going Potter. Don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting." Then you just push yourself past me. With one look back you're gone.

"Harry, what is it with you and him?" There she goes again with those damn questions.

"Nothing, Ginny. Nothing." 

What are you doing to me Malfoy? What are you playing at? Of all people, why me? Why? There's something wrong with your head, you know. There has to be. I know that you can't possibly think that I would be interested in _you_. It's not happening. No.

"Harry. Let's go." I look at her. She's not looking at me the way you did. Her look isn't anything like yours. Now I've even more confused. 

"I want to be alone. I'll catch up with you later alright?"

"Ok sure." She turned to walk off but then came back. She gave me a quick kiss and said, "I love you." She turned to walk off again.

"No."

"What?"

"No you don't. You don't love me."

"What are you talking about Harry? Of course I love you and you know it." She's coming towards me again. Go away.

"No. It's over Ginny. I can't be with you anymore." I'm leaving. Where are you? See, this is all your fault. If you had never looked at me like that. If you have never kissed me. If you had never told me that you loved me. God, what is wrong with you? You're ruining my life. I hate you. I'm supposed to be with Ginny. That's what everyone wants. But I did that because you of. Damn you. Damn you. 

God, you are everywhere. Everywhere I go, you seem to be there. It's weird. No, you're just weird. You're talking to Pansy. Do you see the way she looks at you? I mean do you really? She loves you. It's quite obvious. 

I've noticed something about you. You don't smile much. You should. Maybe everyone wouldn't think you're such a hard ass. Maybe people would like you. Maybe not. 

You've caught me staring. You look shocked. I'd say so. You're probably wondering why I'm staring at you. Ah, now you're coming over here. Why?

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Do you have a problem?"

I smile, again. "No, no. I was just thinking about how different you are now compared to last night. You do remember last night don't you? Or do I need to remind you?"

You look like someone just hit you. Your voice is barely above a whisper. "Listen, let's just forget that ever happened. Just forget about anything I've said to you. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Damn, I think you're going to cry again. Don't do that. "You have that little Weasley to keep you busy."

"Oh no. That's where you're wrong. I'm no longer with her. She's history."

Now you look a little happier. "Really?"

"Yeah really." And it's all your fault. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about you. You're standing there looking at me with that look again. That look that Ginny should have given me. That's the look that did it. 

I reach out and run my fingers down your cheek. You are absolutely glowing. I start to take my hand away but you grab it and hold it there against your face. I shudder. Your hand is cold.

"Harry." Still it's weird to hear my name coming from you. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know." You let go of my hand and I drop it to my side. 

"I love you." I close my eyes. It only gets to me because I know you mean it. How can you love me? Especially with the way I treat you. I open my eyes and I see the tears in yours. See, I make you cry. I wonder how often you've cried because of me. 

Do I still hate you? Yes. I know that hasn't changed. I still want to hit you for making my life a mess. But you love me and that causes me to look at you differently. I don't know what I feel. You've succeeded at making me feel sorry for you. Damn you. 

"I'm going to give you some time alone." Why? Why would you do that? I don't say anything. I just nod and walk away. Never have I been so…confused. 

I'm alone now. It's weird. Everything is just weird. I hate you and yet I have the urge to hold you. I'm a hypocrite in a way. Do I want you?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And yet another chapter is done. I hope you all like this one. I feel like it's not that great but it's all I have for now. Again, I would like to say that I'm taking suggestions. Please review. Thanks.


	5. What do I want?

Thank you to all the people that's reviewed so far. I appreciate.

I would have had this chapter up WAY sooner but like most of you already know, the story was taken down. Shew, it was hard work putting these chapters back up. Let me know what you think in a review please. I'm always taking suggestions. This is from Harry's POV again.

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I assure you that I would not be on here writing fan fiction about them. J.K would probably have a heart attack if she knew what I did to them sometimes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bastard. That's what you are. I've been thinking about you. A lot. It's all your fault. The way you look at me with those eyes…you shouldn't do that. You shouldn't make me feel differently towards you.

I can still feel your skin on my fingertips. So soft. I don't know what made me touch you. Why did I do that? I stick to my word. To what I said before. You mean nothing to me. Yet I feel something different now.

I've caught you staring more times since I touched you than I ever have before. You're making me paranoid. How can I eat when I feel your eyes burning into me?

"Malfoy's staring at you again." Ron always brings it to my attention.

"I know. I can feel it."

I toss my fork down on my plate and leave the room. I know you'll follow.

I walk a little ways down a dark corridor and I turn suddenly.

"I knew you'd follow. And you called me predictable. Tsk tsk."

"I've stayed away from you as long as I could. I wanted you to have time by yourself." You come closer. "Have you thought about me?"

"No." I'm a damn good liar but you don't seem to be fooled.

You shake your head. "Don't you realize that you can't lie to me? I know your features too well." You pause and take another step towards me.

I can't make my feet move away.

"You've been staring at me Harry. I know you have. I've seen you. You've been thinking about me too." You touch your cheek exactly where my hand was that time.

Why do I want to touch you again? What kind of power do you have over me?

Whoa, you're standing very close to me now. I almost smile. You're a sneaky little thing. 

"Mal-" I'm silenced by your mouth. It's different this time. I'm not kissing you back. I'm not pushing you away either.

You finally pull away. You have tears in your eyes. Man, you cry a lot. You look at the floor, leaving me to look at the top of your head.

"Harry." Your voice is barely understandable. I have to strain to hear you. "I don't understand you." You snap you head back up to look me in the eyes. "How can you deny me?"

I glare at you. "What do you expect from me?" I feel myself getting angry. "You're a bastard to me for so long. You make me hate you. Then out of nowhere you change. You kiss me. You tell me that you love me. You look at me funny. I broke up with Ginny because she doesn't look at me the way you do."

You look surprised. Why? 

"You…you broke up with her because of me?"

"It's your fault. Everything is your fault."

"Is it so wrong for me to love you?"

"YES! I hate you." My words seemed to have hurt you. You winced like someone had just punched you. And I actually feel sorry for making you hurt. I almost apologize. "Why do you love me?"

"I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest." I am shocked at your answer. You reach out and take my hand. I don't pull away. I want to be loved. I want to know what it feels like. But you. I don't know if I can ever not hate you.

You get as close to me as you can and wrap your arms around my neck. You kiss me and I surprise myself by kissing you back. I know you're shocked because you stop for a second. I've never had a kiss so sweet. 

I pull away first. The tears have never left your eyes. I think some are starting to form in mine. We're not talking. I'm not surprised. I think we both need to get over the shock of me kissing you back. Neither one of us expected it. 

I liked it. I'll admit that. I actually liked kissing you. You're holding my hand again. I give it a light squeeze.

"I don't know what to say." My voice is a whisper. It seems like we talk to each other like that a lot. 

You look at me. With that same damn look that did all this to me. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes." It's even more of a whisper now. "But-"

"But what?"

"I don't know." I take my hand away from yours. Was kissing you a mistake? Is talking to you a mistake? It's not too late to go back to Ginny.

I lean back against the wall and slide down into a sitting position. I'm not surprised. You do too. I need to think. But what about? I've never been _loved_ before. Sure, there are people that _love_ the boy who lived. But that's not me. That's not Harry. I look at you. You're looking at me. You always do. I wonder what you're thinking. What's going on in that mind of yours?

"Harry, I'm not asking you to fall in love with me right now." Good, because I'm not planning on it. "But I am asking you to give me a chance. Please." You look pitiful. You really want me don't you? But how can I give you a chance when I'm sure that I hate you? You're Draco Malfoy. I'm Harry Potter. It's just wrong. 

"Okay." What the hell did I just say?!! You look like you could dance though. 

"Really?"

"I'm not saying that I'm going to be your boyfriend. When I look at you, I want to hit you. I think I need to get past that. I'm giving you a chance. You get one so if you screw it up, I'm gone."

You shake your head. "I understand." You're smiling. It almost makes me smile. Really, you should do it more often. And I might just tell you that someday. But not today.

"I'm going to go to my dorm now. Owl me later." I get up as you do. 

"Alright." You're still smiling. I have a feeling that you will be for a while. Oh well, you should be happy sometimes. 

"Bye." I turn from you and start walking off. I can feel your eyes on me until I turn a corner. When I'm sure you can't see me anymore I stop and lean against a wall. What did I just do? I take a deep breath. I need a few of them. 

Maybe I can learn to like you. Maybe. Only time will tell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh goodness. It was hard for me to write that chapter. I couldn't think of a way to get them together. Harry is in denial. That much is obvious. Let me know what you think. If you have any ideas on how I can make it better, I'd love to hear em. Thanks


End file.
